


敬自由

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Freedom, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “多比要辞职！”
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	敬自由

**Author's Note:**

> 关于小精灵们，校长们，以及自由。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

新任校长坐在背靠肖像墙的椅子上，俯视桌前的矮小生物。那只小精灵要是再往前走几步，斯内普就得站起来才能看见他了。

仿佛是以为校长没听见，小精灵又大声说了一遍：“多比要辞职！”

“理由？”斯内普冷声道。

“多比是一个自由的小精灵，邓不利多先生雇佣了多比，付给多比工资！”多比从他那堆奇形怪状的毛线帽子底下仰视着斯内普，小拳头攥得死死的，“多比不为你工作！”

“霍格沃茨厨房的小精灵不为任何个人工作。”斯内普说，“即便更换校长，也可以继续支付你工资。”

“多比不接受食死徒的工资！”多比尖声道，那双网球般的大眼睛看上去非常惊恐，“斯内普校长，你就和多比从前的主人一样坏！”

“毫无规矩。”菲尼亚斯·布莱克闭着眼，不是很小声地咕哝，“在我那会儿，要是有小精灵敢……”

他话没说完，小精灵就像一发炮弹一样撞到了墙上，嘴里还嚷着“坏多比！坏多比！”。足足半英尺厚的帽子堆拯救了他的脑袋，多比被弹回来，摔了个跟头，斯内普赶在他起身再撞上去之前大喝：“停下！你还是霍格沃茨的小精灵，服从我的命令！”

“多比想服从谁的命令就服从谁的命令！”小精灵反驳，但至少没再去撞了。

现在多比头上只剩下一顶帽子，歪斜地挂在尖耳朵上。他脚上还套着差不多同样厚的两摞袜子，全身发抖，站在满地的羊毛帽中间，这场面衬得现在正发生的事既荒谬可笑，又可敬可畏。

“够了。”斯内普沉声道，“家养小精灵多比，我作为霍格沃茨的校长，在此对你的辞职申请不予批准。收拾好你的衣服，离开我的办公室。”

“多比要辞职！”小精灵尖叫，“如果你不批准，多比就……多比就自己走！”

这次斯内普有经验了，赶在多比撞到墙上之前施了个缓冲咒。小精灵好像没发现墙壁变软了，他使劲撞了几次，坐下抱着头捶打自己的脑袋，仿佛有两部分的自己正在里边激烈冲突，弄得他痛苦不堪——事实可能果真如此。

“多比不能……小精灵不能丢下工作……但多比要辞职！多比不为食死徒工作！”

斯内普深吸一口气，站了起来，抱着胳膊瞪向小精灵的前雇佣者。幸而这会儿阿不思·邓不利多没再像其他校长那样装睡，老人注视着那恐惧、固执的小生物，神色颇为动容。

“多比，现在我已经没有权力命令你了——谁都没有，”邓不利多和缓地说，多比立刻集中了全副注意力，“但你愿不愿意听听我的建议？”

“多比尊敬邓不利多先生！”小精灵站直身体，鞠了个躬，“多比愿意听邓不利多先生的话！”

“在霍格莫得村有一个地方，叫猪头酒吧。那里的老板阿不福思·邓不利多是我弟弟，他人很好。”邓不利多说，“如果你需要一个新的工作单位，也许可以去猪头酒吧试试看。”

多比使劲点点头，那掉了一半的羊毛帽在他耳朵上甩来甩去，“是，邓不利多先生！多比愿意去为另一个邓不利多先生工作！”

斯内普呼出一口气，不管是叹了口气还是松了口气，这事总算了结了。

“你坚持要辞职吗，家养小精灵多比？”校长威严地发问。

“是的！”小精灵挺起他瘦瘦的胸脯，“多比要辞职！”

米勒娃·麦格惊讶地看着突然出现在自己办公室里的小精灵，她穿着整整齐齐的小裙子和短上衣，头上还戴着一顶配套的蓝帽子，上面掏了两个洞，露出她的两只大耳朵。这些衣服都很旧了，有些陈旧的污渍，但显然主人认真地清洗过它们。

“闪闪……闪闪想要工资，麦格女士！”小精灵鞠了个躬，尖声尖气地说，手指紧张地使劲揉搓着裙子一角，“多比从前在厨房工作，邓不利多校长付给多比工资，现在霍格沃茨也应该付给闪闪工资！”

谁说三个人不能对视了？麦格与墙上的两位前校长对视一眼，斯内普特地先翻了翻眼睛，再重新闭上，邓不利多微笑，一言不发。他们都知道事情会如何发展。

闪闪误解了这段沉默，她再次强调：“如果……如果麦格女士不同意支付工资，闪闪就辞职！”

“闪闪知道自己从前做得不好，但如果麦格女士给闪闪工资，让闪闪留在厨房工作，闪闪一定会全力以赴！”那些细长的手指揪得更紧了，“闪闪是一个自由的小精灵！”

菲尼亚斯又在嘀嘀咕咕了，麦格竖起一只手，就让前校长之一闭了嘴。她绕过办公桌，走到小精灵面前，蹲下身体。小精灵惶恐地向她鞠了一躬。

“我确信霍格沃茨不愿失去你这样一位优秀的服务者。”麦格和蔼但又不失尊敬地说，眼中流露出自豪的光彩，“你期待得到多少工资呢，闪闪？”

（全文完）


End file.
